


why arent you scared of me?

by achiyvesd



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Ouija, Paranormal, Short, Spirits, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achiyvesd/pseuds/achiyvesd
Summary: 9 teenagers decide its a good idea to play around with the awfully unsafe paranormal world.orstray kids play with a ouija board and suffer the consequences after.





	why arent you scared of me?

**Author's Note:**

> im having a HUGE writers block on my other fic, so ill make sure to continue it whenever i get an idea for how to !!  
> meanwhile, i hope you like this fic.
> 
> title is from billie eilish's 'bury a friend' !

7 of the boys were sitting in the living room, changbin and felix sprawled up on the couch, chan and woojin making ramen in the kitchen, seungmin sitting on the floor, staring at his phone and jisung and minho trying to learn some girl group dance, the dance practice of it being displayed on the big screen in front of them.

except the loud music coming from the tv, the room was fairly quiet, seungmin laughing at something on his phone from time to time, and chan somehow managing to drop a plate at one point.

but their somewhat silence was disturbed when jeongin and hyunjin walked in loudly, making everyone turn their heads to them as jeongin waved something in the air.

"look guys, me and hyunjin bought a ouija board! can we talk with the spirits?" the youngest exclaimed, looking over at the parents of the group for an answer.

chan turned his head to the oldest, as well as everyone else in the room. "i guess, spirits dont exist anyway, so whatever." woojin said, taking the bowl of ramen and walking over to where changbin and felix where on the couch, but not sitting down, knowing the boys would probably want to sit somewhere else.

jeongin and hyunjin both yelled happily, walking over to the empty space in the middle of the living room and sitting down, jisung turned off the tv and him and minho sat next to the boys on the floor.

soon all of them were seated around the ouija board, which was still in the box. "can  _i_  open it?" jisung asked, raising his hand in the air.

everyone nodded and jisung got right to work, grabbing the box and carefully opening it, trying to not "disturb the spirits" or so he said.

after opening it, jisung placed it in the middle of all of them, the planchette sitting on top of the board.

"so uh, are we starting?" felix asked, "i guess so." minho answered his question, all of them placing 2 fingers on the planchette and starting up by saying a simple hello.

for the first few moments, nothing happened, but soon enough, the heart-shaped piece of wood started moving across the board to where the small 'hello' was written out.

"hyunjin stop moving it!" jisung yelled, with a confused expression, hyunjin shook his head, "im not doing anything?" the boy replied, "then whos moving it?!" he yelled, pulling his hands away from the planchette.

"jisung, im sure it nothing." chan smiled at the younger member reassuringly and jisung inhaled and nodded, placing his fingers back on it. after asking some questions, seungmin pulled out his phone, saying he had some 'good idea'. he started typing something on his phone, soon after turning it around for the other members to see. _questions you should never ask an_ ouija _board_ the title of the article read and felix shook his head "i dont think we should." he scratched his nape and changbin nudged his side, "cmon, dont be a pussy, felix." he said playfully and the younger boy just sighed.

changbin decided to ask one of the questions from the article that went something like 'when will i die?' and to that getting an answer of 

 _t o d a y._ how strange.

he did get pretty scared after seeing that, but brushed it off, nothing happened for the first few minutes, everyone talking amongst one another, but before changbin knew it, the spirit possessed him.

the now possessed boy excused himself to the bathroom - the place where he ended his life, his head bashed in from hitting it repeatedly on the sink, and for the spirit's luck, none of them heard nor suspected anything.

next was jisung, he asked the ouija board if him and minho would ever get married and of cours- the answer was no? jisung and minho looked at eachother in confusion, wondering why - they seemed like soulmates, but their questions were soon all answered after the huge glass chandelier fell on jisung, minho tried to protect his lover by shielding him with his arms, but it was too late for the both of them, the glass shards already made their way into jisung's skull and minho's neck. everyone watched in horror as the colour drained from their faces, going to the blood that was now everywhere.  
  
jeongin was loudly sobbing in hyunjin's arms, his head buried in his chest and the older boy let his own tears silently slip from his eyes and in the youngest's hair.  
  
but little did they know.  
  
they didnt say goodbye to the spirit.  
  
after supposedly ending the game, chan went to go check up on changbin, seeing that he unfortunately was also dead, he let out a scream, falling to his knees and hugging one of his bestest friend's dead body.  
  
all of them ran to the other room when they heard chan's scream of pain, he was still hugging changbin, the scene of his dead friend was so disgusting to chan that he started vomiting, letting go of the body. as the other boys dashed through the door they could see their leader vomiting blood instead of the ramen they had earlier. no no no no no, woojin's mind was going blank, but he soon ran to his boyfriend and held him in his arms, crying, before chan bled out.  
  
the boys that are left decide to have a funeral for them and before they know it, theyre already staring at the tombstones, all of them with tears in their eyes, as the stones were carefully carved with their names.  
  
_rest in_ peace,  
changbin seo.

 _rest in peace ,_  
jisung han.

 _rest in peace ,_  
minho lee.  
  
_rest in peace_ ,  
christopher bang.  
  
woojin swears he still hears the dead member's screams, and sees their pale faces, colour drained completely.  
  
but do you know which part was the most ironic? the part where felix tripped and cracked his head open on a stone, bleeding out before help could get there in time.  
  
_rest in peace_ ,  
felix lee.  
  
who wouldve thought woojin would be next. while everyone was sleeping, he decided to jump out the window - he was thoughtful enough to open the window though, not wanting to wake up the younger members.  
  
but nothing wouldve prepared the kids for their hyung's blood curdling scream in the middle of the night. no one checked up on him the next morning, they already knew what had happened, and they would be lying if they said the didnt expect it after chan's passing.

 _rest in peace,_  
woojin kim.

hyunjin, seungmin and jeongin were left from their big group of friends, they were terrified to even move. but seungmin soon died from electrocution, maybe it wasnt a great idea to use a hairdrier in this time, huh.

  
_rest in peace,_  
seungmin kim.  
  
and once again who wouldve guessed the youngest would be left all by himself after he found hyunjin dead in the bathtub? he couldnt even say goodbye to his lover, it broke his heart, but he wasnt really effected by it that much, knowning hes next to die. he didnt even bother getting out of bed the next morning, he couldnt bear seeing hyunjin's dead body in the bathroom, or woojin's - laying just outside the window.  
  
_rest in peace,_  
hyunjin hwang.  
  
jeongin was left all alone, deciding its finally time to end it all, he didnt want any spirit to end his life, he wanted to do it himself.  
  
he thought about the gun chan had, locked up somewhere under his bed, the key was always somewhere new, he didnt want the members to find it, so he hid it in different places, but jeongin always knew exactly where it was.  
  
he found the key without much trouble, shuffling under chan's bed for the safe before grabbing it and pulling it out, it was heavy, he wont deny, but the guilt he held for him being the reason all of them were dead was much, much heavier. he opened the safe and took the gun out, _its loaded_ , he thought to himself.  
  
he stood up, putting the gun up to his head and muttering an  _im sorry_  before tears streamed down his face, and the only other noise you could hear in the quiet house was a loud bang, and thud of a body falling on the ground.  
  
jeongin yang.


End file.
